


New Feelings

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam felt everything so strongly.  But there's emotions even he's never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January SPN Writing Challenge. Prompt was Hope.

If there was one thing that could be said about Sam Winchester, it was that he felt everything; he wasn’t afraid of emotions.   
~  
Hate (Age 14)

He hated everything. He hated Dad for making him go on hunts. He hated Dean for not understanding why he didn’t want to hunt. He hated moving around so much and always being the ‘new kid’ at school. But most of all, he hated that he felt as if he didn’t fit into a world where so clearly did.  
~  
Anger (Age 18)

He couldn’t believe Dean hadn’t stood up for him. After all they’d been through- all they’d done for each other- Dean had just sat there, silent, while he faced Dad alone. He didn’t understand why he’d been on his own; they were always supposed to have each others back.  
~  
Love (Age 23)

Sam would give anything for his brother. He meant the world to him. But seeing him laid up, unconscious in this hospital room, tubes everywhere, made him realize just how much he loved Dean. And it wasn’t a brotherly love, well that was there as well of course, but this was something different now. And Sam swore he’d never not make sure Dean knew how much he loved him.  
~  
Fear (Age 24)

Dean’s deal was up. He could only watch, frozen, as the door opened and his brother was ripped apart by Hellhounds. Blood was everywhere, Dean’s shouts and groans of pain echoed in his mind; something he knew he’d never forget. In this moment, he’d never been more afraid; afraid of a life without his brother.  
~  
But this feeling though; this feeling was new. As he sat in the passenger seat with his brother behind the wheel, Sam found himself brimming with something different. He realized it was hope. Hope that things could go back to how they’d been before; before Hell, before Purgatory; just before everything. Dean was back; they were on the road, together, once again and he’d be damned if they were pulled apart again.


End file.
